Japanese Patent No. 4816971 discloses a laminated electronic component including an element body and a pair of conductors. The element body is formed by laminating a plurality of element-body layers in a first direction. The pair of conductors is provided to the element body in such a way as to be separated from each other in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. In this laminated electronic component, uneven portions are formed at the boundary face between each conductor and the element body, and each conductor is engaged with the element body. For this reason, it is possible to suppress separation of the conductors from the element body.